If I lost you
by love16run
Summary: What if an old friend of the autobots and decepticons is on earth and then hurt by accident by a decepticon. Based from Transformers Prime series. I do not own anything except the idea.
1. New Autobot in town

Chapter One

Miko came running into the base from her high school with Jack following close behind her. They couldn't wait for the Autobots to pick them up they just met another one who was taken away by an ambulance. The Autobots had figured out that they had a human form which came in handy for them.

Arcee came running into the command center without her jacket on and asked, "Why are you two here?"

Jack said, "Get the others in here they need to hear this too."

Arcee called for them all and slowly but surely they got there. Optimus was putting his jacket on since he just woke up from a short nap. Miko froze as well as Arcee when they saw how tight Optimus' shirt was over him, it showed all his muscles and abs.

Jack nudged Miko and she said, "We just saw a Autobot get taken away in an ambulance and she looked hurt very bad. Didn't she Jack?"

He nodded and just then his phone went off.

He put it on speaker and said, "Yeah mom?" She said, "I'm thinking you put your phone on speaker."

"Yeah, so how is the Autobot?" he said.

She said, "Well she is currently in surgery, she was in a pretty bad accident and the man responsible is in the waiting room. He was apologizing saying something about he never meant to hurt her. He just went on and on saying how important she was. I have no idea what he was talking about. So, how bout you guys get to the hospital and I can show you her injuries."

Jack said, "Okay, we can come."

Optimus had a puzzled look on his face and said, "Let's go."

They got to the hospital and walked in.

They saw June, Jack's mom, she walked over to them and said, "He was the one who hit her. He has only bruises and that's it.' she made her voice louder so he could hear her, 'While she had broken bones, lacerations all over her body and bleeding in her brain. As well as damage to some of her major organs."

The man stood up and they all saw a Decepticon symbol on his purple jacket.

He said, " I did that much damage. Oh man I am so dead. I have to apologize to her."

June said, "See what I meant when he wouldn't stop going on and on."

Arcee asked, "Who is she, 'con?"

He said, "I swear I didn't mean to hurt her, I tried to stop but my brakes failed."

Optimus said, "That is alright everyone's breaks fail."

Arcee asked, " Who is she?"

He said, "She is named..."

He didn't finish cause June said, "Here are her clothes that she was wearing with her I.D. and dog tags."

Arcee took them and looked at the dog tags the name printed on them stated ELITA-ONE.

Arcee froze she practically screamed, "We need to see her and you are very lucky I don't kill you 'Con."

Arcee handed the clothes to Ratchet and ran over to the door when she saw the doctors wheel out a person.

One doctor said, "June she is coming out of surgery."

June and the others even the Decepticon walked over to her. Arcee started to cry when she saw the face, even though it was cut up and bandaged she still could recognize her commanding officer and Optimus' wife. Optimus seen who it was and ran to her side. The doctors were scared of his massive size and let him stand next to her.

June asked, " Do you guys know her?"

They all nodded and Optimus said, "She is my wife."

The doctors wheeled her to a room and hooked up the different monitors and they said, "Her anaesthesia will be wearing off soon."

They walked out and left them all in her room.

Miko said, "She is very beautiful even with her injuries."

Bulkhead who was standing next to Miko said, "She was the most beautiful Cybertronian ever."

Arcee said, "The other femmes all envied her not only for being married to the Prime but also for her beauty."

Optimus had all his attention on her and was holding her bandaged hand. Everyone was watching him and how he finally showed emotion.

Ratchet noticed the confusion in the kids faces and said, "She is the only one he ever shows emotion towards. She in a way completes him."

Jack said, "Guys she's waking up."


	2. She's awake

Everyone looked down and saw beautiful bright blue eyes. She started to freak out a little since she didn't know where she was. She looked over and saw all kinds of people even with her vision being blurred she could see Optimus clear as day. He stood out from everyone. She sat up and hugged him and started to cry.

He said, "Shh, its alright I'm here. I'm here. I will always be here."

Everyone saw a single tear fall from Optimus' eye. It hit everyone hard when they saw that. They knew immediately how much he loved and cared for her.

She leaned back against her pillow and asked in a voice that was like an angel's, "Nurse, when do I get to go home?"

June was stunned by her voice but said, "When ever you get to feeling better and being able to walk."

June checked her IVs and said, "I'll check on you later, Ms. Elita."

June walked out and Elita started to sit up.

The Autobots except for Optimus said, "No you need to rest and stay there."

Elita looked at everyone and said, "I do not like to stay in a hospital bed when I am awake. Now, Arcee hand me my clothes please."

Arcee said, "But you don't have any clothes they were cut off of you."

Optimus said, "Hold on." He took his jacket off and laid it on her bed, then took off his shirt and every girl that was in the room was just staring and oddly enough the guys were too. He put his jacket back on and zipped it up. He said, "Here, put this on I know it will be a dress on you."


End file.
